User talk:Unknown demigod
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daughter-of-Poseidon19 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 10:22, August 23, 2010 hey !! i really wanna join the hunt with goddess artemis. can you join even if you are a mortal? and how ? please help me ! and is there any asian child of goddess athena? hiiiiiii!!!! and yeah i was kinda looking around this morning, but there are asian demigods. im asian. :) Nothing is ever what it seems.... 15:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hey . Please add me as your friend. Because i am new i have many questions to ask. Can u help me? You can be my friend, and if you have any questions about wikis or this wiki, just ask me! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 22:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) So you're unclaimed..maybe you could see the gods page and see what one is most like you? Good Luck. If you need help w/ that just ask me and I'd help ya. I'm no expert though...XD ~Chey (PS Stay away from Stephan) hey . Thanx. I think my mom could be athena. Can you pls answer my questions about the hunt ?? To join the Hunt...I think there's a blog you go to, go under ThaliaBomb's blog list and there should be a blog called Huntress Form or something. I hope this helps! :D -Leafpaw 00:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i did thanks. do u know how long it will take for the answer? And is ladyrhea8@aim.com the real address of lady rhea? Sweet heart, Your mother has asked us to stop emailing you.... It is understandable. Your place is in the mortal world. Please understand were not ignoring you.... we are following her wishes. I am sorry. Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 02:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) help Hi it's Jill, so could I be a daughter of Hepheastus!?! I am good at design and technology in my school so is it possible? ???? Nomin, what is it? ~ Lady Roseia Re: HELP!!!! Oh, that's to bad. I can always help you get to camp! I would take a lot tho. What level are you? ~ Lady Roseia Well, I dunno how to contact the Gods...or to get to Camp. But, if you pray for your fathers' guidance and help, you might get an answer ;) I hope this helps :D Η κόρη της Αθηνάς και του αναβάτη του Azeroth Bjartskular 22:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) He'll contact you in a dream. --Inferuno Ryuu 15:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't ask me. I have no respect or love for him. I don't care about him.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::http://demigods.wikia.com/wiki/Demigod_Abilities ::::No. It was gonna be a no anyway, but I just saw a comment you to me.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Something bratty.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Except I'm not.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Stop posting. I don't have time for you right now.--Inferuno Ryuu 16:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) im sorry but i can only teach u in theroy of those arts not the actually practice. but i can try Creator of GAO 19:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Your questions Hi!! It's Destiny!! And your questions about CHB and your parents will soon be revealed to you. You just have to be patient!! :-) Though I'll give you a clue, (about the one on CHB) if you go, and I'm not saying you are, remember to bring a clove of garlic in your bag. You might need it... hephaestus Hi Unknown Demigod. I don't know if I can talk to your dad. I'll ask my mom, and I'll get back to you on that!! Kk! ~Destiny* No problem!! Of course! I'll try and help you get there, but no promises that you will get in. And *sigh* it is true, you shall have 3 children all of them whose names start with A, K, and L. Question *sigh* You ask many questions, some of which I cannot help. But, this one will become clear soon. And always remember, "Curiosity killed the cat"